


Don't Mess WIth Harry's Things

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cheeky Eggsy, Flirting, Jealous!Harry, Possessive!Harry, Rough Sex, drunk!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets drunk and flirts with other people. Harry shows Eggsy he doesn't appreciate having his things touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess WIth Harry's Things

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at professor-hartwin!

Merlin nudged Harry’s arm, jostling the glass of scotch he was holding.

“Harry, you might want to keep an eye on your boy over there,” Merlin said, gesturing across the room to where Eggsy was. “He seems to be making quite a spectacle out of himself.” 

Eggsy was, as a matter of fact, making a scene of himself. He was drunkenly leaning back on a couch, chatting with quite a few of the other Kingsman agents. He was flirting, that was obvious. Harry saw his vision go red and one of the agents bent down to whisper something in Eggsy’s ear, lips grazing the shell. Eggsy leaned into the touch, mouth falling open on a groan. 

“Excuse me for a moment, Merlin,” Harry practically growled, setting down his now empty glass and crossing the room before yanking Eggsy from the chair.

“I think it’s about time we went home, love, yes?”

Before getting a reply, Harry was marching Eggsy from the room, grinding his teeth at the goodbyes Eggsy was shouting to his new found “friends.”

Eggsy pouted as Harry helped him into their car and strapped him in.  
“We didn’t have to leave, Harry,” he murmured under his breath like a petulant child. “I was having a good time.”

“Yes, I could see that,” Harry replied, trying his best to bite his tongue and not start an argument. “Everyone could see just how good of a time you were having.” 

Eggsy fell silent for a few moments before grinning and leaning across the car. “You were jealous, weren’t you? Oh Harry.”

Harry sighed as Eggsy managed to wiggle out of his seat belt and crawl across the car. The younger man’s lips found Harry’s neck and placed a wet kiss just above his collar.

“No need to be jealous, my love,” Eggsy mumbled, mouthing up and down the expanse of Harry’s neck. “You know I only have eyes for you. Actually, I’ve got a few other things for you as well.”

Eggsy took one of Harry’s hand and pulled it to his groin, gasping when Harry squeezed the bulge of his erection through his suit pants. 

“I can see, or rather feel, that,” Harry replied, thankful that they had arrived home. “Go get yourself undressed and into bed,” he instructed, climbing from the car. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

Harry finished locking up the house before climbing the stairs to the bedroom where he was greeted by Eggsy on his hands and knees, the fingers of one hand buried in his own hole, fucking himself thoroughly.

“Harry, c’mon love. Got myself all ready for you.”

Harry smirked and began to remove his own suit, taking care to hang it so it didn’t wrinkle.

“I think you’re doing just fine on your own. Perhaps you should ask nicer.”

Eggsy gasped, moaning into the sheets. “Please, please, Harry. I need you so bad. Please, my love. Need your cock. Need it so badly.”

Harry grinned as he climbed onto the bed, gently moving Eggsy’s hand from his own ass and replacing them with the head of his cock. He rubbed his pre-come across Eggsy’s hole before pushing in a bit and pulling back out, reveling in Eggsy’s groan of frustration.

“How badly do you want it, my dear?”

“Harry please. Need it so badly, it hurts.”

“Whose are you?” Harry grunted, shoving in hard and burying himself to the hilt. “C’mon, my dear boy. Tell me.”

“Yours!” Eggsy cried, moaning loudly as Harry pulled out and shoved back in just as brutally. “Only yours. Only want you, Harry. Please! Ah, fuck!”

“That’s right,” Harry replied, sweat dripping from his forehead already due to the force in which he was fucking Eggsy. “Only mine, my dear. All mine.”


End file.
